


Memories of you and me

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Various memories from Hogwarts time of Remus and the Reader.Pre "Of loving you and hating me"
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Memories of you and me

"Does it hurt when I touch here?" (Y/N) asked soft hands were ghosting over my ribs, I couldn't focus on anything but her beautiful face. She was dressed in sleeping shorts and a large oversized t-shirt that hid her curves, her hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head. I wanted her close; I yearned for her touch. She looked sleepy; I knew she was anxiously waiting for us all night. Sirius was laying on his side his shirt on the ground, arm bandaged moments ago by (Y/N)'s soft hands. He was watching her with hooded eyes; I knew he wouldn't go to sleep before she was safely tucked under his arm. I knew they weren't dating; if Sirius were dating her, we would see a lot of tongues and make out sessions everywhere. They always were close, since I could remember. She would sleep here most of the days when they didn't fall asleep in the common room. 

"Remmy? You alright?" she asked, her fingertips touching my cheekbones. 

"I am alright. Tired."

"Just a little bit more, I need to clean your back. Do you have any pain or scratches anywhere else?"

"Nope," I shrugged. She finished bandaging me and helped me put on a shirt. She pressed a kiss to my head and hugged me softly. I hugged back not wanting to let go but knowing I had to. I took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent. And I had to watch her make her way to Sirius' bed. He welcomed her with open arms and pulled her to his chest—her soft round form surrounded by his taller, muscular structure. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and fell asleep. Her soft cheek smudged against his bare chest. I could kill a man to have her like that, in my arms, smell surrounding me. But I couldn't. She already was in enough danger being one of my close friends. Also, she could have a man like Sirius. The rich, handsome and a not a monster type of man. He already was worshipping the ground she walked, always having an arm around her, a hand on her curvy body. I had broken up at least a dozen fights that Sirius started because a boy was looking at her wrong. I fell asleep watching her face as she was sleeping in my best friend's arms.

***

It was once again after a full moon. (Y/N) wasn't here, sick, bedridden at Madam Pomfrey's. Moony was restless; he was angry and worried. Whatever she had was contagious, so we were not allowed to see her, Sirius was moody, I was moody, Moony was moody. We haven't seen her in a week, and it was the worst week ever. It was the first lights of the sunlight, and we made our way to the medical wing, as we didn't have (Y/N) to treat us if we were lucky we would catch a glimpse of her. Sirius was almost running, not minding the cut on his hip. He had a chance to see her, and he wasn't going to waste it. 

Madam Pomfrey treated us quickly, and no matter what she said, and how many times she scolded us we didn't move from the beds closest to hers, well Sirius was perched on her bed, half laying next to her. She was asleep, under the influence of heavy potions. Sirius was brushing her hair off her face, dropping small kisses to her head. She moved closer to him, in her sleep and Sirius spooned her softly, falling asleep himself. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my emotions. I missed her I really did, but I hated seeing her right now, in Sirius' arms. 

***

"Where is your shadow?" I asked, dropping myself to the seat next to (Y/N). She rolled her eyes at me and put her feet on my lap. I rubbed her bare calves, enjoying the silky feel of her skin on her meaty legs. I wanted to hold her and squeeze her everywhere. I wanted to kiss the light out of her, kiss every inch of her skin.

"Detention," she said, laughing.

"Why this time? I don't remember any pranks this week."

"He got into a fight. Again," she shrugged, "I don't know what is wrong with him. He keeps fighting random boys, and not like jinxing them or duelling them; he throws himself onto them physically."

"I thought you were smarter (Y/L/N)," I laughed pulling the girl towards me, and she rested on my chest, her cheek pressed against my shoulder, looking at me questioningly, "Those boys, Sirius keeps beating up, are the ones who want to do inappropriate things to you," I said as she blushed. I knew she was insecure of her body, growing pains of turning from a chubby little girl to a full-figured woman. 

"No, they don't," she said, slapping my chest.

"Oh, they do," I laughed, "and Sirius doesn't like that. You know he is protective of you. He doesn't like you with anyone who wouldn't respect you."

"He shouldn't," she huffed, "he is reckless. I hate when he gets like that."

"He is protective of you," I explained. It always pained me to see her in his arms, but it was better than seeing her in the arms of a total dick who we didn't know. Sirius loved her, he cherished her every breath, and even though I was dying to be in his place, I was happy that he was in her life. 

"How have you been Remmy?" she asked, curling her legs and sitting closer to me, her softness pressed against my lanky frame. I couldn't help but wound my arm tighter against her, pressing her even further into my body. She wrapped an arm around my stomach, fingers digging to my hipbone, her face pressed to my chest. I prayed Merlin; she didn't hear how fast my heart was beating from my excitement. Godric, how Sirius lived like this? Having a goddess under his arm, pressed to himself all day every day. She was a deity I was sure of it.

"Better, now that you are healed," I said, rubbing her back.

"Don't remind me. I don't want even remember how much I puked that week."

"You should take care of yourself more (Y/N/N)," I sighed, "You always take care of all of us, but you forget to take care of yourself. You need some pampering too," I said. 

"Once a month is not much of a job, Remmy," she said, "also you boys are not that bad. Well except when Sirius is too much of a drama queen. But you are always a delight; you know that."

"I am a monster, dear," I whispered. She lifted her face from my chest, with a tender look in her face, she cupped my face, forcing me to look into her doe eyes, "Remmy, you are the farthest thing from a monster. You are one of my closest friends, and the most fantastic boys I have ever met. I know you hate that part of yourself, and I understand your reasons. You had to deal with so much pain and trouble since you were so little," she whispered, rubbing her thumb over my cheekbone, "I only can imagine how scary it was for you when you had to deal with your transformations as a little boy. And I mean hearing all those fairytales where werewolves are seen as the evil and finding yourself as one the next day, I only can imagine how scary it was. But this is not a fairy tale where everything is black and white; people are only good or evil. This is real life, and everything is grey; we are both good and evil at the same time. I know you think of yourself as evil, just because you have your condition, but just being a werewolf does not make you evil. Look at all those fully human purebloods who are evil, even their purity and shit wasn't enough to make them good. And you are the kindest, strongest and most wonderful man I know. So don't you dare to call yourself a monster when I know that you are the farthest thing from it", she said, I just pressed her to my chest, not wanting her to see my tears. She hugged me back, half climbing to my lap, trying to hug me better.

After a few minutes later, I was laying on the couch with her on top of me, her arms around my waist, my arms around her shoulders and soft tummy. The side of her face, right on my sternum, my nose buried in her silky hair. I could feel the way sleep taking over me, and the peace surrounding me was enough to show me how much I was missing and how lucky Sirius was. But even if it will be the only time I could sleep with her in my arms, I was going to enjoy it and soak my soul in it. I would remember this moment for the rest of my life; I would hold on to this memory at the darkest times of my life.

***

It was the Hogsmead weekend, and Lily decided to join us as (Y/N) would be coming too. James was bothering her and (Y/N) was walking between Sirius and me. Sirius fingers intertwined with her smaller ones. Her arm in mine, as she always included me in everything, especially when Sirius got clingy. I knew the fact of her being excluded from many things and hated the feeling; she was trying to protect me from it. She also was a touchy person, which I was thankful for, or I wouldn't be this close with her, left to my own devices. 

"Poor Lils," she said, not being able to hide her giggle. 

"Do you think he will give up at some point?" I asked, squeezing her fingers softly.

"He wouldn't. He loves her, just has a bad way of showing it. I think they will be cute one day. But James needs to chill out a bit; he is too trigger happy."

"You think he has a chance?" Sirius barked a laugh; she pushed his shoulder with her's slightly, not even bothering the lad. 

"Of course he has, he is cute at how determinant he is about it. Should he be more gentle and patient? Yes. But he is 16, you two are 16 you know boys at that age are stupid," she elbowed both of us softly.

"You still don't seem to get enough of us little dove," Sirius said, pinching her curvy hip. 

"Well Remmy is decent, and I hope you'll grow out of your rebellious era at some point, also Padfoot is cute," she laughed.

"I am telling you boys, we will be at their wedding at some point," she said.

***

Sirius was twirling her around as we all were preparing for the Yule Ball. James, with the help of (Y/N), was able to convince Lily to be his date. He has been getting her extra coffee and deserts, pulling her into hugs and kissing her head since the moment Lily said yes, to a point where Sirius was irritated and banned James from getting closer than a foot to (Y/N). Sirius asked (Y/N) to be his date, as everyone was expecting. What was surprising was that she asked me to be her date; after learning, I didn't ask anyone. So the three of us were going as friends which was weird, but Sirius convinced me that it would make (Y/N) happy. And I couldn't say no to her pretty face. 

Both I and Sirius were waiting at the stairs of the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory, that she rarely used but decided to prepare there. The moment I saw her, my heart started beating faster, Merlin, she looked ethereal. An offs shoulder long form-fitting emerald dress with a slit revealing her left leg up to her middle thigh was adorning her beautiful curves. Sirius made her twirl as she giggled, revealing the backside of the dress, which was falling down to her shoulder blades, making them fully visible. 

"It shoves my belly too much, doesn't it?" she asked, hands on the curve of her stomach.

"You look breathtaking," I whispered. She looked at me shyly with a brush on her cheeks, only now I noticed the deep burgundy lipstick colouring her lips, that made me swallow, hard. 

"I'm double thinking taking you there, dove," Sirius said, putting a possessive arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder, "I might have to punch too many boys tonight, you look like a dream," she giggled at both of us gushing on her beauty and linked her arms in ours walking towards the Great Hall. Marlene, James and Lily met us, James and Marlene giving her a low whistle making Sirius push both of them slightly. 

"Look at how pretty you are (Y/N)!" Lily gushed at the girl; pretty was such a weak word compared with her, "If you are down to abandon your dates, I am ready to abandon mine, and we can run away," she winked at her. Sirius bumped Lily towards James' chest,

"Hands off, Evans, only Remmy and I are allowed to run away with her tonight."

***

"Remmy! Remmy wake up!" I heard a female voice and a soft touch on my shoulder shaking me, I opened my eyes, seeing a familiar round silhouette over me.

"(Y/N)?" I asked, still shaking from the nightmare.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, laying next to me and spooning me from behind, I felt my shoulders relax as her soft frame was pressed on my back, arms tightly around my body, hands resting flat against my chest. She pressed sweet kisses to my back and shoulders, making me lose my anxiety.

"Thank you," I whispered, the boys were still asleep. She always was a light sleeper compared to them.

"Nothing to thank, baby," she murmured sleepily. And I felt her drifting off to sleep. About 15 minutes later, I still was half-awake, trying to memorise the feeling of her against me, in my bed. And heard another shuffle behind me, as Sirius was slipping into my bed, spooning the girl who was spooning me.

"You stole my cuddle buddy Lupin," he mumbled, "you have to share your bed with me now."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
